Be My Valentine
by AAJL
Summary: "So, not only is Prez scared of ghosts, she's also allergic to pollen?" "Shut up!" On this day of romance, Usui Takumi discovers yet another fact (albeit awkward) about Ayuzawa Misaki: she is allergic to pollen. Valentine's Day one-shot/post ch.57


_Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS._

* * *

Misaki grinned in victory as she set her pen on top of her completed homework (which was stacked up in a pile so tall, the pen began to roll sideways). She took a sideways glance at her phone clock and sighed inwardly. _21:45_. Time for a break.

Grabbing a black marker, she put a black cross to the right hand side of the two-digit number sitting happily in the tenth box. Today was the tenth. February tenth. Which meant that Valentine's Day was four days away. And she still hadn't gotten around to organising the school's annual Valentine's Dance. Ah, crud.

_Alright_, she told herself, _I need to plan the dance. I need to plan the dance. I need to plan the dance_.

Grabbing a fresh sheet of paper from her folder full of loose leaf paper resting neatly in her drawer, she began to compile a list of necessities for decorating the gym for the dance.

_1. Music_. Well, that was a given. She'd get last year's DJ to come back and spin his stuff. He'd received mostly positive feedback from the attendees.

_2. Food._ Who'd want to go to a party with no food? Or drinks, for that matter?

_3. Balloons and streamers._ She knew the students, especially the girls would give her hell about getting red roses and flowers alike, but she was _not_, under any circumstances, going to do that. The school's budget would simply not allow for such expensive, overly-elaborate decorations.

_4. Tools, ladders, etc. _Well, duh. Oh wait, the school toolbox had run out of scotch tape. She'd ask Yukimura to run down to the store for her tomorrow afternoon.

Alright, that was the materials finished. Just the materials, mind you. There was still much, much more for poor Misa to consider.

_5. Out-of-bound areas_. More often than not, Misaki was given the tedious task of tracking down annoying stowaway couples. The year before last, there had been seven couples ducking off to do Heaven knows what under trees, in toilets, and the classrooms. One particularly sneaky pair had even managed to conceal themselves in the swimming pool.

_6. Partner sign-up forms_. This year, there would be no, she repeated _no_, disgusting boys wrecking havoc for the council trying to figure out who had invited which girl. Poor Nanami ended up being escorted to the dance by three boys (none of which she'd particularly wanted as a partner), while Akira was left partner-less.

_7. Think up a dress code._ Never would Ayuzawa Misaki allow a boy to enter the dance in his gym gear ever, _ever_ again. (He hadn't the money to purchase formal clothing. Misaki had understood – after all, her own family was tight on finance – until the stench of perspiration began to penetrate the cotton cloth covering his armpits and waft through the gym.)

Was that all? Yes, that was it. All that was left was settling on a reasonable budget and the council would be on their way to designing what appeared to be one of the most potential dances in years.

* * *

Surprisingly, all the teachers and most of the students responded to her planning remarkably well.

By the end of the day, four of the five "Partner Sign-Up" sheets had been filled right down to the very last line, full of names of boys and girls. She noticed, quite happily, that there were no double-ups (although there was quite a bit of graffiti). The teachers had gladly approved Misaki's request for the school toolbox and access to the school's ladders, and the matter of the DJ had been quickly settled. No-go zones were marked out on a map of the school, ready to present to the council during their afternoon meeting, and she'd already decided on a budget that would provide just enough money to satisfactorily decorate the gym and purchase food (she would, of course, leave the preparation of said food to the third-year economic classes, who were the best chefs. And Suzuna, if she wanted to help).

The day went by uneventful (minus a certain alien boyfriend attempting to coerce her into hiding in a broom closet and canoodling and whatnot all through lunch), and it was soon time for the Student Council's Wednesday afternoon meeting. Her budget was accepted with high positivity, and the remainder of the student council meeting was spent reconsidering the out-of-bound areas and assigning jobs to the council members (Yukimura insisted on writing "Get scotch tape" twice across both hands, saying he would definitely forget to get it otherwise).

She should have known that this tranquility wouldn't last.

"Pre-ez."

"Takumi," Misaki acknowledged, her forehead resting in one hand while the blonde leaned against the classroom door. "What now?"

"I was bored, so I got these for my beloved girlfriend," he said, flourishing a large bouquet of daisies and bowing courteously.

"You're only giving me flowers because you were bored?" Misaki said, cocking an eyebrow. "God, you're weir– achoo!"

Takumi stared at his girlfriend, her hand no doubt concealing something disgusting protruding from her nose. Everyone else within a two-metre vicinity of the President fled to the far corners of the room.

"U-um, d-d-did y-you w-want a... a... t-t-tissue?" Yukimura stuttered, pushing the tissue box towards a flaming red Misaki with one trembling finger.

"Thanks," she muttered, quickly blowing her nose. "Takumi, get those flowers out of the room. No," she quickly intervened upon seeing him pout unhappily, "it's not because I don't like them. Just... not in here, please."

"As my Prez wishes," he said, briefly kissing her on the cheek before exiting the room.

"Speaking of flowers, Prez," Kanou said thoughtfully, watching Takumi retreat with the bouquet. "How come we're not getting any for the dance this year?"

"The budget I've assigned for the council just won't allow for such unnecessary –"

"But aren't the flowers what the girls like best about Valentine's Day?" Yukimura piped up. "Even if we can't get enough to do some serious decorating, at least we could put some on the food cart –"

"I SAID _NO FLOWERS_!" Misaki roared. All the council members retreated to one corner, shaking furiously as they watched their President burn with rage. They all swore they could see real-life flames curling around her figure, as if the Demon itself had descended from Hell in a fury.

"Dismissed," Misaki muttered, grabbing her bag and a couple of tissues as she continued to sneeze on her way out of the room.

"You okay, Misaki?" Takumi asked, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, blowing her nose. "Shoot, I'm out of tissues. Do you have any?"

Takumi handed her his only packet of Kleenex, which was empty in a matter of minutes.

* * *

"Misaki, Misaki, Misaki!" Sakura squealed happily, launching herself at Misaki in a flurry of pink chiffon and sparkling diamonds. "This dance is so wonderful! I'm so happy we were allowed to bring outside partners – I mean, I couldn't imagine how this dance would have turned out without Kuuga – and the music is so _good_ and the decorations are so pretty and –"

"Sakura, shut up for a minute," Shizuko said bluntly, shoving her aside. "Or two," she added as an afterthought. "Anyway, Misaki, this dance really is lovely. But how come there aren't any flowers this year? Last year, the flowers were a very nice touch to the decorations, although they all got pulled apart, what with the boys giving them to the girls and all."

"Ah," Misaki said nervously. "Uh..."

"There you are," Takumi cut in smoothly, making a show of slipping his arm around her waist and tugging her closer to him. Misaki flinched before relaxing; she hadn't heard him approach. "I've been looking for you. Come with me, I've got something for you." He smirked; she slapped.

"How cuuute!" Sakura gushed, pushing Shizuko aside a little violently in her excitement. "Misaki, hurry up and follow – mmph!"

"Sakura!" Shizuko reprimanded, shooting her a harsh look and dragging her away from the couple, a hand slapped over her mouth. Misaki continued to stare idiotically after her two friends until a slight tugging at her waist averted her attention.

"This way."

Takumi led Misaki to the rooftop (which was originally out-of-bounds, but not after the council members had voted against it), keeping his hand on her waist all the while (Misaki swore he'd tried to inch it a little higher up each time they went up a flight of stairs). Hanging on the door to the rooftop was a wreath of red and white roses. Misaki's nose itched.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Takumi said, kissing her cheek and opening the door. Misaki's jaw dropped.

A classroom desk had been placed in the middle of the open space, covered with a white table cloth. Two plates wrapped in aluminium foil and two tall glasses sat atop the table, in between then a vase of red roses. Another three or so tables surrounded the table with food, each with its own vase of assorted roses: pink, yellow, white, and more red. And if that wasn't already enough roses, the bars enclosing the rooftop had a long vine of red roses wrapped around them.

"Holy – ACHOO!"

"Misaki?" Takumi asked, concerned. "Are you cold?"

"Do I _look_ cold in this jacke– ACHOO!"

"Misaki?" Takumi was getting seriously worried, rubbing his girlfriend's back in an attempt to calm her down. "Maybe you haven't been getting enough sleep, or maybe –"

"_That's not it!_" Misaki yelled, rubbing her forehead in annoyance. "I'm – _achoo_!_ –_ _allergic_!"

Takumi stared at her, doubled over in the midst of her sneezing. "...Allergic?"

"Humour me this," Misaki said in a dangerously calm tone. "What on this rooftop is – _achoo_! – a common cause of pollinosis?"

Takumi blinked. "You're kidding me... the flowers..."

Misaki shot him a death stare, sneezing again.

"You're allergic to _pollen_?"

Her response was an _'achoo!'_.

Takumi stared at her for a few more seconds, then left her side, quickly circling around the rooftop. Misaki watched in amazement as her boyfriend proceeded to rapidly remove every single rose in sight, tossing them over the side of the balcony. Misaki could hear couples down below cry out in surprise as the night sky suddenly rained roses.

"Well, that was a waste of money," she mumbled when he returned to her side.

"That was Grandpa's money," he said nonchalantly, shrugging. "I don't really care about it."

She sneezed again. He kissed her cheek.

"Even when ill, you still look beautiful," he said earnestly, smiling against her cheek. His smile turned into a grin when he felt said flesh heating up, and his grin turned into a downright smirk when she'd felt him grin and blushed even harder.

"Hands out of my dress!" Misaki suddenly snapped, backing away. Takumi held up his hands in mock surrender, both of which had actually been making their way into her dress; his left hand down the back, his right slowly crawling further and further up her thigh.

"Can't help it when you look at me that way, Misaki," Takumi grinned playfully, shoving his hands into his pants pocket. Misaki's death aura grew.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Takumi made a critical mistake.

"So, not only is Prez scared of ghosts, she's also allergic to pollen? No wonder you didn't want any flowers for decorations. Wow, even the Demon Prez has her weaknesses."

She lost it.

"_SHUT UP!_"

* * *

Kanou looked up from his drink in mild interest, having heard a loud slap, followed by a punch and some very naughty swear words.

"Is something wrong, Kanou?" Yukimura asked. "Did someone spike the punch?"

"No, not at all," Kanou replied calmly, although he was slightly confused and somewhat concerned by the noise coming from the rooftop.

* * *

_I'm baaaaaaaack ~_

_...Well, not really, since I'm going through my final year of high school. But today is February 14th, which equals Valentine's Day, and everyone knows that Valentine's Day just calls for a fanfiction between our favourite Prez and Alien. *insert love heart here*_

_For those (still) waiting for Cravings, I am so very, very, very, very, **very** sorry to say that you'll have to wait a bit longer. This year is giving me **hell**. There's so much work to get through! TT^TT_

_All in all, Happy Valentine's Day to those with a partner (and for those lonely souls like me, you can have a virtual flower and chocolate for taking time out of your schedule to read this story. :D). I hope your day was pleasantly romantic. (...Did that even make any sense?)_

_Wow, you got through my ramble. :l_

_AJ out._


End file.
